We Can Get Through This Together
by covsoc
Summary: Anna is a new transfer student at a university. She is quickly mesmerized by her mysterious professor and attempts to uncover as much about her as possible.(Elsa-Anna) non-insest.


**AN: So this is a short first chapter. Not a lot of information just enough so you can hopefully get the premise of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Frozen**

"There is no way it is already morning…", Anna began slapping her hands around her bed in attempt to quiet the loud alarm going off on her phone. "Just kill me now this semester is going to be the death of me." For most people the first day of classes meant catching up with old friends for Anna it meant walking head first into a completely new school and only knowing one person on the entire campus. Like most of her decisions, transferring schools had been a last minute one. She barely made the deadlines for applications and classes and due to that fact she had been landed with a lovely eight in the morning class. A class that she was clearly going to be late for if she didn't find a way to drag herself out of bed.

Between refusing to get out of bed and the unreasonable amount of time it took to tame her ridiculous bed-head, Anna was going to be late for her first class.

_Good job Anna let's really give the professor a reason to hate you on the first day. I don't even know my way around campus. I'm screwed. _

She pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text to her best friend and roommate Kristoff.

"_Please save seat. Running late. Hate life."_

How Kristoff managed to convince her to take an upper level history course as one of her upper level electives she will never know. Anything would be better than sitting through a hour of European History before the sun had even came up. She had no idea how she was going to even stay awake.

Anna arrived at the Liberal Arts building and quickly consulted a map to figure out where her class was.

"305…305…come on where are you…..of course you are on the third floor…"

Anna let out a sigh and turned to face the staircase behind her. Realizing that she was already 5 minutes late she began her assent up the stairs. She paused briefly outside of the door to her classroom to attempt to suck in as much oxygen as possible before slowly turning the doorknob. Anna slid inside the door before turning to close it. When she turned back around she quickly realized all eyes were on her. She looked to the front of the class to see a woman who could not be old enough to be a professor. She looked Anna's age she must be a TA. The woman's ice blue eyes seared into Anna's as she halted her explanation of the syllabus until Anna made her way to her seat. Anna sunk low into her chair and the woman once again started to speak.

"As I was saying, I do not care if you decide to skip my class. We are all adults here and if that's a choice you would like to make then so be it. But let me be clear. If you get to that door and it is shut. I highly suggest you turn around and go back to wherever you came from. I will not tolerate my classroom being interrupted. If you have a problem with tardiness you should find another class to take."

Anna felt more than a few eyes fall on her as the woman moved on to explaining the course objectives. She quickly glanced back down at the syllabus she was sharing with Kristoff and took a deep breath.

The class ended early in the first day tradition and Anna waited for most of the students to file out before she approached the professor still standing behind the podium. Anna stood awkwardly beside the blonde woman before finally speaking up in a cracked voice.

"Hi…ummm..I was wondering if I could get a copy of the syllabus?" Anna stood awkwardly holding one of her braids waiting for the woman to even acknowledge her presence.

"And I am really really like really sorry about coming in late today. Especially after the "Don't come in when the door is shut" thing. I'm not normally late to things…well I take that back I have been late a few times but I promise it won't happen again with your class. My name is Anna by the way, Anna Pearson. Not that I expect you to remember me I mean you have like what 200 students you see during the week. I mean I wouldn't ever…."

Anna finally looked up at the professor to see that she was staring at her with her head cocked slightly to the side. Anna swallowed and quietly went back to playing with her braid. The woman reached into her bag and pulled out a copy of her syllabus.

"Please read over it between now and Wednesday and sign the page on the back that says that you did actually read over it."

Anna slowly reached out and took the paper from the woman who began packing up her things. Anna just stood there watching her stand and reach for her coffee before she took a step towards her.

"Oh and Miss Pearson?" Anna began retreating backwards as the woman walked towards her until she felt her back hit the closed door that was behind her.

"Don't ever walk into one of my classes late again."

Anna swallowed hard as the woman's blue eyes burnt a hole in her. She reached behind her fumbling for the door handle trying to escape the icy glare. "Ye..yes mam of course I won't I promise" she stuttered out before finally falling out into the hallway. She turned and watched the woman walk down the stairs as her heels clicked against the tile floor and wondered what she had just got herself into.


End file.
